Yellow Throughout Time
by Adam Decker
Summary: Trini meets Katie during Time Force when a special mutant is created to destroy Katie once and for all. One Shot. Rated teen for character death. Yellow Ranger fic. Dedicated to Thuy Trang. Chapter two added to explain Chapter 1. Fanwank.
1. Parts 1, 2, and 3

Yellow Throughout Time

Description: Set during Power Rangers: Time Force, a unique monster destroys the rangers powers and it will take a reunion of all the yellow rangers at this time to destroy it. Rated teen due to major character death. Trini/Katie

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is an idea for a yellow ranger reunion reuniting all the heroes at the time. I will not include yellow rangers from after this season.

Author's Note: During the production of Power Rangers: Time Force, the actress Thuy Trang who played Trini died in a car accident. This story is in memory of her and for everyone who enjoys stories involving yellow power rangers. Most information comes from wikipedia and will be mostly in-universe.

Part 1- Cursed Yellow

Ransik thought of how he could destroy the power rangers. He did that a lot and it was generally frustrating to him. He knew so little about the rangers so he thought that he would look up more information about them. Using the internet, one of mankind's greatest evils, he learned about the rangers of the past. He looked at the red rangers, but they were too strong and proved too great of leaders. He looked at the blue rangers, but they could easily outsmart him. He looked at the pink rangers, but they only proved that they wouldn't stop. He looked at the black rangers, but there were so few and he wouldn't have to fight them at all. He looked at the green rangers but stopped after Tommy because all evil knew that he was too good. So, Ransik looked at the history of the yellow rangers to see if they were much better to beat.

The research proved interesting. He enjoyed learning about the weakness of yellow. After all, yellow could only mean you were a coward. Yellow was a pitiful color. Yellow could represent the symbol of death itself. So, yellow rangers must be easy to beat. Yellow had to be where he would start. Yellow would become his focus. He had to get rid of the yellow ranger. That was the only way he could destroy the Time Force rangers. He had to take out Katie. With her gone, the rangers would be much more vulnerable to attack.

So using his knowledge that he gained from the internet, he created a new special mutant. This one would destroy all the powers of Katie. But little did he know about the flaws in his plans. Little did he know about the altering of the past. Little did he know of the true powers the color yellow had. Little did he know that Trini, the original yellow ranger, was meeting her at this very point in time. If that event had only not happened, his plan wouldn't have failed. But, we'll see what happens later, when he found out all he had done wrong. For now, he tried to succeed unaware that all this time, he would end up losing to the rangers once again. All because, he didn't think yellow was useful.

Part 2- Original Yellow

Katie was enjoy time with the other rangers. He especially enjoyed their recent adventure with the Lightspeed Rescue rangers. She wished that she knew more about Kelsey and her background. She wished that she knew much more about the yellow rangers. But, as she didn't, she just walked down the street where an Asian woman was sitting. This woman looked different, not like those that Katie was typically around. She was wearing yellow, a color that Katie enjoyed. I mean, Katie was the yellow power ranger after all. Being her normal self, Katie approached her and talked to her.

"Hi," said Katie. "Who are you?"

"My name is Trini," said that woman. "I don't know why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" asked Katie.

"Well," said Trini, "I used to be a great person. I used to have a good story. But now, I'm nobody. I don't have any special powers like I used to. I used to help people. I saved lives. But then I got injured. I thought that I would get better, so I went on a peace conference to Switzerland. But now, I haven't done much of anything." Trini sighed. "It's a shame that others like me don't exist anymore. I never did find out what happened to them. But at least I'm still here."

Katie was saddened by this. She enjoyed meeting people and was depressed that Trini didn't find herself valuable. If only she were more like Kelsey. Kelsey was an important person. Trini had to be important to.

A mutant in the shadows started draining energy from Katie when the conversation started between the two unimportant people. He could use this energy to remove her from the team and make the enemy rangers more vulnerable. The mutant knew that if Katie didn't enjoy being a ranger then he could use this against her. But he didn't know that she was talking to another ranger.

"I know what will cheer you up," said Katie. "You can meet my friends. Would you enjoy that?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do," said Trini. "I might as well visit your friends."

Katie and Trini walked to the clock tower, unaware that the mutant was following them. He was wearing yellow and looked completely human, much like the two of them. He continued draining Katie's power and putting it in a crystal. Soon, her powers would be useless, unless the crystal broke. But that would never happen.

As they continued to walk, Trini started telling Katie about her adventures when she was a power ranger. Katie was amazed by these stories, mostly because they sounded made up and Trini never identified her true self in these stories. At the end of the story, Trini told her about a woman named Aisha who had the last of her powers.

"Aisha is the one who replaced the yellow hero," said Trini. "If you ever have any problems with evil, find Aisha. She is the one who has the yellow powers."

When Trini and Katie went inside, the mutant stopped what he was doing. The yellow crystal had a nice glow to it and it. Surely, it was gaining power. It had twice as much as it should have. He went back to Ransik to report his success. The crystal was gaining power.

Once inside the clock tower, Tripp was the first to meet the duo. Eager to meet Trini, he shook her hand, when he suddenly got a vision. It started with a saber tooth tiger that looked like a zord. It then showed an African woman with a bear, another African woman with a car, a white cheerleader who went into space, a jungle woman from deep in space, a mountain climber that he knew as Kelsey and finally, Katie. He had no idea what the vision meant so he said nothing about it.

"This is Trini," said Katie. "She's a very nice person. I thought that I'd introduce her to friends of mine."

"Well, I'm Tripp," said Tripp. "It's very nice to meet you. You seem to be a woman of great power. I wonder what happened to it."

Trini was confused by the words of this strange looking man. She turned to Katie, to see if she would explain. Instead, Katie gave Trini a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet a great person!" said Katie. "I wish that I had your powers. They must be great powers."

"I'm sure that you do," said Trini. She decided that she would leave, when she noticed something in her pocket. It was her old morpher and power coin. Why was this here? Surely it was useless. But the sudden appearance of these two objects made her wonder. Where did they come from? How did she get them? Was someone tampering with the morphing grid? She thought about who she would contact about this and had no idea what happened to any of her friends. That's when she noticed a communicator on her wrist. Why were her powers returning? Then, Trini remember something else. Aisha should be the one with her powers. What happened to her?

Before she could leave, Trini was greeted by the other rangers.

"I'm Lucas," said the blue ranger.

"I'm Jenn," said the yellow ranger.

"I'm Wes," said the red ranger.

Trini looked at these people. Trini thought Lucas seemed like Billy, smart and confident. Jenn seemed like Kimberly, out of place but a valuable member. Wes seemed like Jason, who had a big leadership responsibility to the team. In fact, Wes seemed like he had lost the place like Jason had when he gave his powers to Rocky. She didn't know what had happened to Jason. She couldn't find anyone like Zack, whom she hadn't seen since the peace conference. But Tripp seemed a lot like Tommy. Tommy was the best ranger among them all. Tommy was important. What happened to Tommy?

After meeting the rangers, Trini thought that she had reunited with old friends. But none of them were her old friends. What ever happened to them? That's when Trini had a revelation. She had no idea who she was anymore. After giving up her powers, she wasn't really much of anything. And now she had them back. There had to be a good reason. There had to be a reason her powers would suddenly return to her. That's when he communicator went off.

"What is that?" asked Katie.

"It's a communicator," said Trini. "I should go now."

As Trini left, Tripp noticed something strange too.

"Why wasn't she wearing that when she came in?" he asked.

"She wasn't?" asked Katie.

"No, she wasn't," said Tripp. He thought about something and then remembered his vision. "Maybe I should tell you about my vision," he told Katie. I think it will be important in the future."

When Trini went outside, she talked into the communicator.

"Who is this?" she asked. "Is this Zordon?"

"No," said the voice. "This is Aisha. Who is this?"

"This is Trini," said Trini. "Aren't you the person who replaced me?"

"If I am," said Aisha, "why don't I have any powers?"

"Did you give them up?" asked Trini.

"I don't have anything except this communicator," said Aisha. "Do you have my powers?"

Trini thought for a moment. "I do, but this doesn't make any sense. Why do I have your powers? What happened to yours?"

"They must be gone," said Aisha. "I guess you need them more than I do. And I did give my powers away. I gave them to a woman named Tanya."

The yellow mutant stood nearby. He released the crystal's failure. It couldn't just take powers away, it could return them as well. He had to inform Ransik before it was too late. But before he could leave again, Katie came out and saw him.

"Hello," said Katie. She went to hug the person. He dropped the crystal and it broke. He stared at it.

"What have I done?" he said.

"What was that?" asked Katie, as she approached him.

"It was the most valuable object in my possession," he said. "And now it's destroyed!"

Katie was sorry about what she did.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked kindly.

That's when the monster saw his chance. If he couldn't take away her powers, he would away her life. So the monster just said, "I want a hug." When Katie hugged him, the two disappeared. That's when Trini saw their action. She had to stop them. So Trini took her morpher and said words that she never thought she'd hear again. The biggest surprise was that she was saying them herself.

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

Her body had morphed into a yellow ranger outfit. Had her powers returned? She hoped that her tampering with the morphing grid was for the right reason. She also hoped that the broken crystal wasn't anything valuable. Didn't she once have something like that? She decided to go inside and tell the others what was going on before she demorphed. She had finally gotten her powers back, and she wasn't going to lose them again. When she entered the clock tower, she saw the four people shocked to see her.

"Katie," asked Lucas. "Why are you morphed?"

"And why does your suit look so different?" asked Jenn.

"My name is not Katie, but she does need your help. Some horrible monster has taken her away. You must save her."

Tripp remembered his vision again. He hadn't had the chance to tell it to Katie because she was wondering where Trini was and that's why she left. That's when he released who this strange yellow power ranger once.

"You must be the saber tooth tiger," he said. "Why does it seem there are two of you? Where is the other?"

"She's not here right now, but I'm sure that she'd be here if she could. Since you are power rangers, you can help me find her."

"In that case," said Wes, "it's morphing time."

The four of them tried to morph, but they couldn't. They tried again, but it didn't work. They almost tried a third time when Wes realized when the last time was they had this problem.

"They have taken away Katie's power," said Wes. "Ours only work when all five of us are together."

Tripp looked at the yellow ranger before him. "Do you have Katie's power?"

Trini realized something to. Her powers came with a yellow crystal that was now destroyed. If she couldn't use her own powers, she had to give them to Katie.

"Someone has messed with the morphing grid," she said. "These are not my powers. Give them to Aisha."

Trini thought of demorphing, but found that she couldn't. She realized that if she didn't give up the powers, then she would die. But she couldn't give them up.

"Try morphing again," said Trini to the other four rangers. "If I have your powers, than yours should work."

The time force rangers morphed. Their suits didn't seem to work straight as they looked more like the original rangers minus the black ranger.

"These aren't our powers!" said Jenn.

"But they are mine," said Trini. "We must go to central command center. Zordon, take us there."

"Zordon is dead," said Jenn. "We can't use him anymore."

That's when more yellow rangers appeared.

"Zeo Ranger II!" The words were said and Tanya appeared, fully morphed about powerful. She about to call on her turbo powers when Ashley appeared. Ashley had her Turbo powers, but they failed her so she called on her other powers. She morphed into the space ranger. That's when Maya appeared. She morphed into the lost galaxy ranger. Kelsey then appeared. She morphed into the lightspeed rescue ranger.

The turbo rangers were now in their true form.

"Is this everyone?" asked Maya.

"Would we be here if it wasn't? asked Ashley.

"Someone is missing," said the original yellow. "And I have her powers."

"How do we have our powers?" asked Tanya. "We shouldn't be here."

Trini thought of the words she had thought not too long ago. She thought that she shouldn't be here either. Suddenly, she demorphed.

"So you are Trini," said Tripp.

"These aren't my powers," said Trini. "If I have them, I will die." She threw the morpher to the ground. "Leave me here," said Trini. "Fight this fight without me."

"But we need you," said Kelsey.

"There's already a yellow ranger," said Trini. "Find her instead." Trini then disappeared from what seemed like her very existence. A yellow turbo appeared instead. No one understood this.

"There shouldn't be a yellow turbo ranger," said Ashley.

"I gave those powers up," said Tanya.

The yellow turbo ranger said nothing. It just stood there.

"There must have been some accident," said Kelsey. "The car shouldn't be there. Those powers don't exist."

"You are right," said the yellow turbo ranger. No one recognized the voice. "I have died and you should keep fighting for me. My powers don't exist. A car accident has taken them away. I don't exist anymore."

With those words, Aisha appeared. "Saber tooth tiger!" she yelled. She morphed into the original yellow ranger. The turbo ranger was still there.

"You can do this without me. Just remember Trini's sacrifice. She's not here anymore and she'll never appear again."

The turbo ranger disappeared.

"I used to have a car like that," said Aisha. "I wonder what happened to it."

"I think that you have it back now," said Tanya.

"Cars come and go," said Ashley. "But people are never replaced."

"Where's Trini?" asked Aisha.

No one had the heart to tell her what had happened.

Part 3- Reclaiming Yellow

Katie was all alone in the enemies place. The yellow powers she had didn't exist anymore. She was certain that she was going to die. The yellow mutant stared at her.

"Look at your pitiful existence," said the mutant. "It is nothing without your powers. Why haven't you tried to fight?"

"I don't have anything," said Katie. "The only thing I have is my life."

Nadira joined them.

"That's the problems with humans," she said. "They don't know what they have until they don't have it anymore."

The yellow mutant remembered the yellow crystal. Should it have been destroyed? It was tampering with the morphing grid. Without it's powers, it could have nothing. That's when Trini appeared.

"You may not remember me," she said to the mutant, "but I'm better than you. I like who I am."

"Didn't you die?" asked Ranisk, who was also there. "I read on the internet that you had died."

"I am dead," said Trini, "just not in this story."

Trini disappeared again.

"Why can't there be more yellow rangers like her?" asked the mutant.

"I should stop using the internet," said Ransik.

"Did she really just die?" asked Nadira.

Katie smiled. She had Trini's power. And it didn't matter that she was Asian. There could be African yellow rangers. There could be Caucasian yellow rangers. But she wondered why there weren't any other Asian yellow rangers. What had happened to yellow? She like yellow. She then realized what she should do.

Ransik was confused.

"I thought that yellow was the worst color. Where did I go wrong?"

"You were probably being racist," said the mutant.

"That wasn't it," said Ransik. "That's a stupid assumption."

"Well," said Katie. "I'm glad that you think that."

Suddenly, the mutant realized something. With his crystal destroyed, he had no more power. He never showed his true form, as he was the yellow mutant. He looked at Katie. She had escaped.

"Well," said the mutant. "I've realized that I have spent too much time hating who I am. I don't know why I existed in the first place."

"You wouldn't have existed if I hadn't created you to destroy the yellow ranger," said Ransik. "Besides, don't you have that crystal? I found it in Angel Grove. It wasn't yellow until I pointed it at some Asian person."

The mutant laughed.

"Someday you'll give up your search of destroying humans," he said.

"That will never happen to either one of us," said Nadira. "They are the enemies and we aren't."

"You should never let who you are define you," said the mutant. "People say I'm yellow, so I shouldn't seek to destroy it. I'm never going to be of any use to you anymore. You might as well destroy me now."

"I still need you," said Ransik. "You have to destroy the rangers."

"We don't have to destroy anyone," said the mutant. "Yellow can change. Someday, it might even be male."

"That's stupid," said Nadira. She looked at where Katie should be. Not having any powers should have kept in that place until she died. But she wasn't dead. She wasn't even there anymore.

"Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?" asked Ransik.

"Because," said the mutant. "She had my powers."

"Well I'm never going after yellow rangers again," said Ransik. "I should just destroy them all."

"That's pointless," said the mutant. "You'd have to destroy yourself first."

"I should have done better research," said Ransik. He then destroyed the monster.

"That's the last time I'm creating something I don't want to be," said Ransik.

"But Ransik," said Nadira, "wasn't he a mutant like us?"


	2. Parts 4, 5, and 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, then I would have written Trini's death onto the show by now.

Author's Note: Since the first part of this story was confusing, I decided to continue it. You don't have to read this second part (considering how the ironic ending plays out) but it might help you understand the first part some more. This will include some references as to what happened outside of the show.

Part 4- Dead Yellow

Trini was dead. Due to all the tampering with the morphing grid and time itself, no one was quite sure when it had happened. But they did know that a car accident took her life. They also know that a terrorist attack would happen in New York later that month. But for now, the original rangers gathered at her grave. Kimberly, Jason, and Zack were at the cemetery and Billy had returned to Earth for this occasion. Tommy was not there and Kimberly knew why.

"Tommy's brother had just died," said Kimberly. "That's why he couldn't make it here. But he sends his best wishes to Billy."

"Trini was my love," said Billy. "Once she was gone, I didn't want to stay a ranger anymore."

"A lot has happened since that peace conference," said Zack. "There are many times I'd done the voice work of bad guys on TV shows. Only I never did find out why Trini never returned to being a ranger."

Jason sighed. "I only returned because I knew that they would take me back. But outside of that, I never really wanted to leave the conference. We would have done best to stay retired the rest of our lives."

"Don't you still have your red ranger coin?" asked Kimberly. "You might need to use it in the future."

"I don't know how I'd get the powers back," said Jason, "but Tommy and I have gotten into a real mess."

"Yeah," said Kimberly. "When we told him that we were dating, he got real upset. But at least now he has time to think about it."

"I didn't know you two were dating," said Zack. "Did your relationship last?"

Jason and Kimberly exchanged glances but said nothing. They had been a couple since before being captured by Divatox. Jason also knew that Tommy and Kat were still together, but otherwise said nothing. It would be awkward for Jason and Tommy to meet again, but knew that it might happen. I mean, his red ranger powers suddenly reappeared as if a fan was setting up for a red ranger reunion. For now, their thoughts were on Trini and what had happened.

Billy looked at her grave. "Does anyone know why she had a strange looking morpher in her hand?"

"No," said Zack. "And it's best we leave it at that. No one will know whether she'd use her powers again if she could. In fact, I think that it was good that she left her powers to Aisha. There has to be a time when the power gets passed on. One can always be unsure of the future. I think she would have stayed if she had wanted to."

"Now few people will know of her legacy," said Billy. "I always liked her. Now, my girlfriend is dead. I might as well date men. It would be better than being someone I'm not."

"Does anyone know who the new yellow ranger is?" asked Kimberly. "It would be nice to meet her."

"I don't concern myself with the rangers of the present," said Zack. "I'm sure they have all the help they need."

"To think," said Jason. "We all left the rangers, but none of us had died."

"None until now," said Billy.

Part 5- Yellow Reunion

Katie and the Time Force rangers decided that it would be best for the team of yellow rangers to talk about themselves. The rangers never did any fighting and by now their powers were gone again. No one understood why they had disappeared but since it was weird how they came in the first place, then it didn't matter. No one knew Trini's story, so they decided to tell about the power of the yellow rangers.

"When I got to be a Power Ranger," said Aisha, "I inherited it from Trini. I got to fight a lot and stayed a good part of the rangers. I became friends with Kimberly, the pink ranger and helped adopted a pet cat. That cat turned out to be the future pink ranger. When I was in Africa as a child trying to find the Zeo crystal, I decided to stay there and give my powers to Tanya. She got the Zeo powers that we destined for me."

"I enjoyed my time as a ranger," said Tanya. "I even upgraded to a Turbo ranger to fight an even more powerful evil. But I ended up giving my powers to Ashley."

"You thought that Divatox was evil?" said Ashley. "You should have seen what happened when we lost our turbo ranger powers. I gained the space ranger powers and fought against Astronema who almost destroyed the universe! But thanks to my other rangers, we defeated her and turned her back to her good form of Karone."

"Karone helped the Lost Galaxy rangers for a while," said Maya. "I really did like my time as a ranger, even if I was an alien to the rest of them."

"It's nice to talk about being different," said Kelsey. "Look at my muscles! Some people think that I should have been a guy instead. They act as if yellow rangers are really guys and that's all they should be. But it's okay by me. I still proved quite an effective ranger."

"I guess it's my turn now," said Katie. "I like to hug people and be sociable. If I didn't have genetic enhancements, I might not be that good a ranger. But at least Trini could help me in my time of need."

"There's something that I don't understand," said Lucas. "Why did Ransik create that yellow mutant? Why go after the yellow rangers alone? And what happened to the mutant?"

"I don't know," said Katie. "I wonder if anyone knows."

Part 6- Yellow Ending

There is a place for creatures to go once they've died. No matter what kind of creature you are, you could wind up in the same place as Trini and the yellow mutant did. They talked about how Ransik's plan had failed.

"I wasn't a normal mutant," said the creature. "I was created out of the powers of every yellow ranger. He thought that since they kept passing the powers onto a new person, they were different than the others and weaker. What he failed to realize is that I could be a yellow ranger myself and saw much more purpose in life than he ever would."

"I still can't believe that he destroyed you," said Trini. "Like him, you are a mutant."

"Well," said the creature, "when I saw you appear out of nowhere, I knew that you had to be a good person. I also knew that you had died and needed a sense of fulfillment in your death. You saved Katie's life. But I'll know that messing with the morphing grid can only lead to problems. It resulted in your death."

"No," said Trini. "I was already dead. I was pretty much a ghost after the car accident and only seemed to be real afterwards. I guess that I felt that the power should live on. It only seemed like I was still alive. But at least now I can rest in peace."

"It's a shame few people will remember you," said the mutant. "I just wished that others would know that you died. How did you appear to the new team of rangers?"

"I don't think we'll ever know," said Trini. "But my death was going to happen at some point. I wish more people would remember me and what has happened next. But I did enjoy being a yellow ranger, when it lasted."

"I do have your power," said the mutant. "At least it lives on."

"You're right," said Trini. "The power of yellow rangers lives on."

The mutant chuckled. "To think, if I wasn't a yellow ranger, I would have made a better mutant. But he considered me to be too human and he didn't like them at all. But I guess that I'll never understand Ransik. I just hope that he pays more attention to the yellow rangers from now on. They are far more powerful than he thinks."

"Do you think that he will give up his revenge of all humans?" asked Trini.

"Time will only tell," said the mutant.


End file.
